


Intro to Gaming

by aldiara



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble Day 2015, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff gets invited to an afternoon of "fun and games" Chez Trobed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro to Gaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Locks" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

They all meet at Troy and Abed’s apartment for an afternoon of “fun and games.” After three years, Jeff is not sure what delusion possesses him so thoroughly that he can still bring a bottle of Macallan and expect in all seriousness that not everything will be ridiculous. He must have brain damage.

Troy and Abed meet him at the door, their PS3 emitting alarming noises behind them.

“Achievement unlocked!” they cheer in that disconcerting sing-song voice they do.

“Achievement what?” Jeff grumbles, then yelps as Troy snatches his Macallan. “Hey!”

“Lure in a jaded hipster with a pretentious drink.”


End file.
